Trick or Treat
by sheltie
Summary: Daphne is roped into taking neighbor kids out trick or treating, but ends up getting a good treat herself.


**Trick or Treat**

 **By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

 **A/N: this is another Halloween HP story.**

* * *

Daphne was grumbling. She couldn't believe her parents did this to her. The neighbor kids wanted to go trick-or-treating, but their parents were busy and couldn't do it. So her parents volunteered her for the job of ushering around a group of five rambunctious kids around who'd have sugar high that would literally make many teeth ache by the end of the night. Daphne's sister Astoria teased Daphne about a lot since Astoria got out of the duty since she had a Halloween party with her friends while Daphne had no plans whatsoever, but that didn't mean she wanted to do this. She planned on sitting on the couch in the family rec. room and watch some old horror movies.

"Come on Daphne, we want to go to the next house" Kelly whined.

"Candy, Daphne, candy" Brie said.

"Yay! Candy" Sheldon cheered.

"Let's go" Anya said excitedly.

"Next house, next house" Cameron said impatiently.

Daphne sighed and followed behind the five kids making sure to keep them in her sight. She kept up the mental count to make sure there was five of them and stayed close to them without crowding them. It was a difficult juggle, but she managed it.

What made this worse was all five kids wanted Daphne to wear a costume like them. That was the stipulation the kids had and Daphne just couldn't say no to five puppy dog eyes. You'd have to have a heart made of ice cold hard steel to withstand that assault. So Daphne was dressed as Lucy Heartfillia since she had gotten into reading the series by a friend and then got into the anime when it came out. It was her only option at the last minute in a way. She pulled the costume together quickly by going online to find most of it. She thank the internet deities for this since she could never make it herself with the limited amount of time she had. Plus she sucked at sewing too.

"Hello there."

Daphne jumped since she was so focused on watching charges that she didn't notice her surroundings. She cursed herself for being so careless. She turned her head to see a boy about her age. He had shining green eyes, a lopsided smile and messy black hair.

"Hello" she greeted civilly.

"Taking your siblings out?" the boy asked.

"No, neighbors' kids" Daphne said.

"Ah" the boy said.

"And you?" Daphne asked.

"My twin sisters" the boy said as he gestured to two girls both dressed as Disney princesses.

"Those are mine" Daphne said as she gestured to the group of five waiting behind the princesses.

"So what are you suppose to be?" the boy asked.

"Lucy Heartfillia from-"

"Fairy Tail, I know the manga and anime" the boy said.

"And you're supposed to be?" Daphne asked.

"Oh, well, it was my sisters' idea. I'm Flynn from Tangled" the boy said.

Daphne nodded. She'd never admit it to a stranger, but she was a big fan of Disney princess movies and knew who this boy was dressed as right away, but didn't say a thing.

"My name is Harry by the way" the boy said as he held out his hand.

"Daphne" Daphne said taking Harry's hand and shook it.

"Harry, come on. We want to go to the next house" a girl's voice said.

"Alright, alright Diana" Harry said.

"Daphne" Cameron cried.

Daphne sighed and turned to Harry and he flashed her a smile that showed he was commiserating with her. Then his green eyes sparked and Daphne felt her heart skip a beat.

"Why don't we all go together. It's safer in a big group. What do you say?" Harry suggested.

"Sure, if it's alright with them" Daphne said with a casual shrug.

The two turned to the group of kids. The kids looked at Harry and Daphne then at each other. They eyed one another then shrugged.

"Sure" they said.

"Good, let us go" Harry said with a smile.

Diana and her twin sister Minerva dashed ahead with their new friends chatting away about things. Well the girls. The boys walked a little behind not wanting to get cooties. Harry and Daphne brought up the rear keeping an eye on the now seven kids.

"I'm glad you agreed to this" Harry said turning to Daphne.

"And why is that?" Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I wanted to get to know you a bit better and this was the only option I could think of. Plus, it would give these guys something to do" Harry said.

"And why did you want to get to know me?" Daphne asked curiously.

"You looked interesting and not because of the costume you're wearing" Harry said honestly.

Daphne just nodded. She knew her costume wasn't the best to wear outside in the cooling air. She also felt flattered that Harry wanted to get to know her. He wasn't like most guys at her school who were cocky, arrogant idiots who probably couldn't touch their noses and stick their tongues out at the same time.

"I haven't seen you around school, where do you go?" Daphne asked.

"I got to Auburn High, right across the river" Harry said.

Daphne raised an eyebrow at this.

"You're a long way from home" she commented.

"Yeah, but there aren't many houses in the neighborhood that gives out candy. So we have to trek over here" Harry said.

Daphne just nodded.

The two kept an eye on their herd as they chatted and got to know each other. A few hours later and the two saw how their group was starting to lag even though denied this. They wanted to keep going.

"But we're not tired" Brie said.

"Yeah, just a few more houses, please" Sheldon pleaded.

"Come on Harry, please" Minerva said.

"No, you all got more than enough candy that will rot your teeth and make a dentist happy" Harry said firmly.

All seven kids' sacks were quite full with a few having a hard time carrying their load.

Daphne nodded her head in agreement with Harry.

This made them all pout.

"Well, I better take these two back" Harry said.

"Oh, alright" Daphne said now realizing what was happening.

If they finished trick or treating then that meant Harry had to leave. She had enjoyed his company immensely.

"Here, take this" Harry said as he handed Daphne something.

"What is it?" Daphne asked.

"My cell number. You can call me" Harry said.

"Thanks, I will" Daphne said.

Harry and Daphne shared a smile with each other then parted ways.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
